


Beating Like a Kick Drum

by Delphinapterus



Category: Cobra Starship, You Make Me Feel (Music Video)
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone feels The Pull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Like a Kick Drum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



Sabi has always felt the Pull just like everyone does until they are Whole. Sometimes the Pull is weak, a barely there flutter in her breast, and sometimes it gets strong enough to feel like more than a butterfly kiss, but it is always there. The Pull is that feeling that somewhere is her other Half. They say Halves find each other. All you have to do is follow the Pull.

Sabi doesn't know if she believes or not. Her parents aren't Whole but they love each other as much as any Whole couple. She knows this deep in her bones the way she knows the sun will rise and Vicky-T will always know the best club in any town. Sabi always says, if anyone asks, that she isn't looking to be Whole. She just wants a good time. Lots of people have a good life without having a Half. Vicky-T clicks her tongue. She tells Sabi to stop being defensive and own her Emptiness. Sabi wants to be comfortable enough to do so except, sometimes, she wants the Pull to work; wants to feel the Completeness that will come with finding her Half. It's her private conflict.

The boom of a shuttle sounds in the night. Sabi feels the Pull flutter. She ignores it just like she always does and beckons her dance partner closer. His grin is cocky. They both know the dance is the first step in the evening. The Pull flutters again. Sabi does an exaggerated shimmy against her partner and ignores it. She already has someone for the night.

It's Vicky-T, of course, who tells her the building that's stood empty for so long everyone has thought it abandoned is going to be a club. Not just any club she says with a smirk, Gabe's club. As if that means anything to Sabi. She shrugs and tosses back her drink. Gabe is probably just another one of Vicky-T's far-flung party people. But it'll be good to have somewhere new.

Vicky-T grabs her hand and pulls Sabi through the door. Gabe's club is open for business and the floor is rocking. Sabi likes it already. The Pull thumps in her breast. It's been growing stronger lately and part of her is excited by it. Her Half must be closer but she can't quite bring herself to search. She doesn't want the disappointment if she can't find her Half. She's heard that searchers who can't find their Halves can turn obsessive; too driven to find their Halves to function. Sabi doesn't want that fate.

"You should get a feeling," Vicky-T yells over the music pointing to a photo booth in one corner.

As gimmicky decor goes it's a better attempt than most she's seen to provide something unique and at least the club hasn't been uncreative by naming itself after its gimmick. Vicky-T looks like she knows something more but Sabi is used to seeing her smile like she has a secret. Sabi watches a girl with a pixie cut flip open the curtain and retrieve her photo with a smile.

"Go on," Vicky-T says giving her a little push.

Sabi puts her hands up in surrender. "Fine but then I'm dancing."

She can feel the Pull pulsing in time to the beat as she sweeps the curtain back.


End file.
